Oh Flower, Bloom in her Resilient Heart
Oh Flower, Bloom in her Resilient Heart is chapter 97 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter ten of volume eight. Summary After volunteering himself in front of Hinata and Aoi, Kodaka had spent an entire week in assisting the Student Council by doing manual labor whilst knowing the other personnel from the Student Council and knowing how far the council would do to assist several clubs and committees and holding several events. Kodaka then contemplates how his reputation remained as it was due to a rumor, thus increasing the president's reputation further. After a week, Kodaka stumbles on Yukimura after lamenting on how he hasn't visited the Neighbor's Club for a week while helping Aoi in delivering some paperwork. Yukimura intervenes by telling the duo that she has come to save Kodaka from the Student Council, whom she claims to have been forcing the former as their slave. Hearing this, Aoi confronts Yukimura for misinterpreting the council's actions. Knowing that Kodaka helped the council of his own volition, Yukimura offers to them her assistance, which Aoi rejects. Afterwards, Aoi calls Yukimura weird for wearing a male uniform of the school and her eagerness into becoming a man. Frustrated, Yukimura made a scowl towards Aoi as the two begin to glare at each other in animosity. Kodaka appeases the situation by telling Aoi to go ahead of him as he converses with Yukimura. With Aoi gone, Yukimura expresses her dislike towards the latter by telling Kodaka about the history of their names, which shocks Kodaka after being told by Yukimura that she was only telling a joke. Afterwards, Kodaka asks Yukimura about the condition of the Neighbor's Club. Yukimura tells Kodaka that only she and Sena are regularly visiting the clubroom whilst Yozora and Rika being absent in days. Realizing the crisis their club faces, Kodaka asks himself on what to do about the situation. Yukimura interrupts Kodaka by asking him if he needed some assistance with the papers, which Kodaka politely declines. As Yukimura proceeds to leave Kodaka, the latter asks Yukimura why would she do so much for him. Yukimura answers that since it's because she is his underling. Kodaka then changes the question and asks Yukimura as to why she'd still remain as his underling despite the fact that Kodaka himself isn't the man that Yukimura sought after. In Kodaka's shock, Yukimura affirms Kodaka's claims of being a weak man by telling Kodaka that she noticed since it's because she is his underling. As a result, Kodaka questions Yukimura why she would remain to be an underling to a person as weak as himself and added that it's senseless if she does. Confused, Yukimura asks Kodaka if it has to have some sense for herself to serve Kodaka the way she wants to due to the fact that it is what she wishes to do. Taken aback by Yukimura's answer, Kodaka contemplates that the Neighbor's Club bears no true existence and meaning to itself as it holds back its female members from being one and popular with society. As Kodaka admires Yukimura for her words and actions, Kodaka had already regarded Yukimura as the ideal person which Yukimura truly wanted to become. When asked by Kodaka about her actions if ever the Neighbor's Club is disbanded, Yukimura simply answers by telling Kodaka that she would serve her aniki the way she usually does, having no care whatsoever about the club - that in numerous times have insulted her. While having regarded Yukimura is high esteem and claiming to himself in front of the latter to be unworthy to be her aniki, Yukimura trembles as she expresses to Kodaka her strong feelings for him and her urge to rape Kodaka, much to the shock and dismay of the latter. As Kodaka tries to clarify to Yukimura about the non-existent yaoi hole, he receives a text from Rika, who gives Kodaka an ultimatum that a recording of him reading a BL novel will be played over their school's public address system unless he reaches the school's roof in three minutes. In shock, Kodaka rushes over to Rika's destination as Yukimura calls out to Kodaka and wishes him luck for his upcoming battle.